dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Maximum Buster
& or & |class=Energy Wave/Continuous Energy Bullet |similar='Calamity Blaster Explosive Madan Saiyan Energy Attack' }} is an Energy Wave used by Dodoria. Overview Dodoria raises his hands and charges a yellowish-orange energy sphere. Then, he brings his hands forward (saying either "You're outta here!" or "Just go down already!"), and fires it in the form of a large wave of energy at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Usage Dodoria uses this attack in an enraged attempt to destroy the hidden Krillin, Gohan, and Dende on Namek, blasting the beam downwards on the little patch of land Krillin, Gohan and Dende are on. Although Dodoria believes he succeeded in killing them and flies off, Krillin, Gohan, and Dende actually manage to escape the blast in time by flying above Dodoria. Dodoria later uses the Maximum Buster during his battle against Vegeta, however, Vegeta easily dodges it and locks Dodoria's arms from behind. In an attempt to save himself, Dodoria begs for mercy and offers to reveal the truth about Planet Vegeta's destruction if Vegeta spares him. Variations *'Super Maximum Buster' - A stronger version used in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Ultra Maximum Buster' - The strongest version of Maximum Buster used in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Elegant Maximum Blaster' - A combination of Zarbon's Ultra Elegant Blaster and Dodoria's Ultra Maximum Buster used by Dodobon as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions. Vdeo Game Appearances Maximum Buster was named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is Dodoria's Ultimate Blast. It is named Full Power Energy Wave in Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, and Dodoria Beam in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Heroes. It also appears under the name Maximum Buster in the ''Raging Blast'' series and in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. In Dragon Ball Fusions it appears as a Special Move used by Dodoria and Nappa as a Special Move. It can also be acquired from Dodoria by his EX-Fusion Dodobon, while it can be acquired from Nappa by his EX-Fusion Rappa. There are also two stronger versions called Super Maximum Buster and Ultra Maximum Buster. Additionally Dodobon uses a combination of Ultra Elegant Blaster and Ultra Maximum Buster called Elegant Maximum Blaster. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 it appears under the name Dodoria Launcher and is one of Dodoria's Ultimate Skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing School Quest: Lesson 3 of Dodoria's Training. Interestingly, it is mistakenly referred to as Splash Launcher in the quest description for School Quest: Lesson 3. In addition to the energy wave, the user will follow up with an energy barrage. Using the control stick allows one to fire the Ki Blasts in a spread though no input allows them to focus on a single targeted opponent. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, it is one of Dodoria's Super Attacks and by far his most powerful one much like it is in the main series. It also has a Z Encyclopedia entry which can be found in the Terms section under Skills. The entry is unlocked after reviving Dodoria with the Dragon Balls following the Frieza Saga and then completing his Sub Story "Power is Justice!". Gallery MaxBust.png|The effect of the attack MaxBust1.png|Dodoria uses the attack on Vegeta Double Maximum Buster.JPG|Dodoria fires the attack MaxBust2.png|Dodoria ruthlessly attacks Vegeta Dodoria Fire.JPG|Dodoria firing the attack MBC.PNG|Dodoria charging Maximum Buster in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 MBF.PNG|Dodoria firing Maximum Buster in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 MB01.jpg|Dodoria charging Maximum Blaster in Raging Blast 2 DBH44.PNG|Dodoria prepares his Dodoria Beam in Dragon Ball Heroes DBH45.PNG|Dodoria Beam in Dragon Ball Heroes References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves Category:Energy barrage techniques